A Cindy Rella Story
by withering-blackrose
Summary: No fairy godmothers,No magic wands,No super corny pumpkin carriage,No offense. But you gotta make magic to get magic. NxT NxH SxS SxI finally updated
1. Chapter1: My Life tenten

**Hello I'm back with another fan fiction enjoy! **

**Title: A Cinderella Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**NOTE: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, ect, are only 17**

**Only Neji and Tenten are 18 **

**Not everyone is a ninja only some of them have ninja like skills**

**Rating: T for some mild language**

**Genre; Romance**

**Chapter 1: My life**

Ok I'm not nervous I'm not nervous I'm fine

I could hear the church organ sounding the wedding march is starting and the line of people in front of me starts to march in.

The flower girls, the junior bridesmaids, and ect none of them I know

Then I see a familiar sight. Pink hair, that has to be Sakura. She smiles brightly at me and I spot two more familiar faces. Hinata and Ino, all three of them wearing beautiful violet dresses. I smile brightly back I should be happy not nervous.

They walk into the church and suddenly I'm alone. Just me and my thoughts but this can't last long so I step into the door way. All heads in the church turn towards me.

My veil is covering my face, and even behind that there is make up an inch thick.

Suddenly I step into the church as if being pulled by strings.

My long train sliding against the floor pushing white flower petals out of the way

Walking swiftly on the snow white carpet, carefully so I don't trip in these stupid shoes. I never did like high shoes.

I'm sure that on the outside I looked so sure of myself, confident and radiant.

But on the inside I'm trembling like never before I just hope It doesn't show.

If you haven't guessed yet this is my wedding day.

As I'm walking there are only a few faces I recognize.

And right now I'm wondering how I got myself into this and how I made it this far.

You see it all started a few weeks ago.

My name is Tenten and that's it.

There's no last name and I refuse to take on the last name of my step mother.

Of course now you see I'm an orphan. I don't even know my parents name I just know my name is Tenten from the name bracelet apparently left behind from my parents.

I live in the fire country that hosts many Kingdoms. The one I live in is controlled by the Hyuuga's.

They are a powerful family. And you could tell they are royalty because of their famous pearl white eyes.

Well anyway I'm walking through the kingdom carrying my step family's laundry because I'm forced to. You see my step mother treats me like a slave instead of a daughter. And my eldest sister Riku isn't any better. But my middle Ayumi teats me like a real sister. I could go to her for any of my problems, and she helps me out with work around the house. I could really truly call her my sister.

So right now I'm walking through the kingdom. And since it's such a beautiful day I didn't notice some one in front of me until I ran smack right into him.

That caused my laundry to fly everywhere and for me to land straight on my butt.

I was about to get up and yell at the person to watch where he was going when I looked straight into pearl white eyes. This guy had long hair tied into a low ponytail, and cold white eyes that gave away he was from the Hyuuga family. To put things simply he was drop dead gorgeous.

Some how I recognized him, he was probably from the main family. But what was he doing out here?

Before I could think anything else he put his hand out to help me up.

And before I could thank him he walked away but not before saying coldly "watch where you're going"

"Basterd" I muttered before walking around to pick up my laundry. I was late and my step mother would not let me get away with it.

Plus I had to sneak out of the house later to go to Sakura's place later. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are my best friends and I promised to meet them.

And plus I had to discuss with them the strange Basterd I met today. Some how I recognized him from somewhere.

**_This was going to be a long a long day_**

**Hey everyone so this is the first chappy. And in the next chapter we are going to meet Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Sasuke maybe Naruto and Shikamaru will drop by.**

**Oh and for those who are reading my other stories I promise I will update soon just give**

**Me some time (plus they will be longer)**

**(A/N: this fan fiction has many pairings just wait for them to have their big break in one of the chapters**

**_Ja ne_ **


	2. a little party

**Title: A Cinderella Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**NOTE: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, ect, are 17**

**Only Neji and Tenten are 18 **

**Not everyone is a ninja only some of them have ninja like skills**

**Rating: T for some mild language**

**Genre; Romance, humor**

**Chapter 2: Party at Sakura's**

"Dammit Kiba give that back"

"Hell no I grabbed it first, hey Akamaru want some"

"Arf Arf"

"nooooooooooo!"

Tenten currently sat in a couch at Sakura's house waiting for some sort of "meeting" that was supposed to take place. What the meeting was supposed to be about she didn't even want to know. But at least she could gain some form of entertainment from the inhabitants in the room.

_**There's never a quiet moment around these two.**_ Tenten thought happily as she watched the two boys fighting and the Hyuuga princess trying to stop them.

"N-naruto-kun, K-kiba-kun please stop you'll break one of Sakura-sans v-v-vases"

"LIKE HELL THEY WILL"

Sakura stomped over to where the two knights stood cowering in fear and grabbed both their ears. Their response was to yelp and follow where her hand went so they wouldn't get their ears ripped off. Actually she looked like she was about to seriously rip off their ears.

_**Ha-Ha Poor suckers**_

Sakura was well known for her monstrous strength and her equally frightening temper. Though it really didn't match her innocent appearance, she had large green eyes and a heart shaped face and she looked like a perfect little angel. An angel that was currently trying to throttle two knights for attempting to break her vases _again._

_**Oh well not my problem**_

Tenten then moved her gaze to look at a less violent pair sitting by one of the windows. Ino and Shikamaru friends from childhood, and a very strange pair. One was a gossip diva who knew all the need to know rumors currently spreading through out the kingdom and the other was a lazy ass who couldn't care less.

"Shika-kun" Ino said while examining her perfectly manicured nails. "I need a new dress but daddy won't let me go into town without an escort"

She turned around to face him and pouted when she noticed his eyes were closed.

"Would you please accompany me?"

"Yes Ino" Shikamaru answered semi-consciously

Ino smiled and turned back to looking at her nails thinking she had his attention.

"And would you mind paying the tab next time we eat lunch with Choji"

"Yes Ino"

"Oh and Shika-kun I noticed you and that Temari girl have been real chummy lately"

Ino looked up from her nails and laughed as if her current thought was too ridiculous even to think about it.

"You don't think she's prettier than me do you"

"Yes Ino"

"WHAAAAT"

Ino turned fangs bared, claws sharp and lunged at Shikamaru with an animalistic shriek. Tenten jumped off the couch and started cheering for Ino along with Sakura who also witnessed the start of the fight.

"Go Ino-pig"

"Aim for the eyes girl"

Hinata scuttled over to the scene of the fight panicking, and tried to pacify the crazy blond girl.

"Ino-san I d-don't t-think Shikamaru-san's arms are s-s-supposed to b-b-bend that way"

All the while Naruto and Kiba shuffled as far back into a corner as they could. All they wanted to do was try not to catch the attention of these crazy females. They caught they excited look on the girls faces and scooted back some more.

_**Crazy indeed**_

_Later on_

"Okay" Sakura said while clapping her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Is everyone here?" Sakura scanned the room to do a mental headcount when she suddenly narrowed her eyes.

"Where's Sa---"

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaa"

Everyone snapped there heads to the door just as a female through herself into the room crying

"Lady Haruno" she sobbed "please help him, I beg of you"

Sakura hurried over to the crying maiden and went into full doctor mood.

"Miss please calm yourself and tell us what happened" Sakura said with gentle authority

"An ac-c-c-ident next door with the boy who is currently courting me a-and there is so much b-b-blood" the girl then broke down and started crying uncontrollable.

Sakura stood up with determination in her eyes "I will go see to it" Then she picked up her skirts and ran.

The girl on the floor went silent as soon as Sakura left. Then she stood up, brushed the dust off her skirts, bowed to everyone in the room, and then skipped out of the room clutching something that looked strangely like one of a certain someones socks.

Everyone shared their confused expressions until the shadow prince came striding in as if he had all the time in the world.

_**So he bribed one of his fan girls to make a distraction. Smart move.**_

Sasuke Uchiha known as the shadow prince of the Uchiha clan. Went a bit power crazy, after his clan was murdered. Only to find out that his brother killed his clan. He and his brother had an all out brawl, and Sasuke almost died. When Ta-da, Naruto saves the day. And Sasuke apparently went through some character reformation.

_**Still looks like an asshole to me.**_

Sakura finally came striding in muttering things like.

"Stupid conniving little------, she's going to the top of my list"

When she finally noticed her fiancée leaning back against one of her walls.

"Sasuke-kun why are you late" she said fixing him with a glare that would make Shino flinch.

"I've been here awhile now" he said lifting an eyebrow at her glare.

"Then why didn't I notice you"

"Have I ever been one to make my presence known" He said plastering a confident smirk onto his face.

Sakura twirled around suddenly to face the occupants of the room. Waves of annoyance melted off of her.

"You guys tell me the truth has he always been here" Giving them a glare that dare them to try and lie.

No one answered.

"Fine" she twirled around to face Hinata and gave a cheeky smile "I know someone who wouldn't lie to me"

Said princess gave a little jump and started stuttering.

"A-ano S-S-Sasuke-san was um h-he um" Hinata started going swirly eyed until finally she fainted. Naruto jumped for her.

"Hinata-chan!"

Sakura pouted once more and turned her backs to the two knights who were currently trying to wake up the princess.

"Fine you win but don't let it happen again"

"Hn"

"Okay now addressing the real issue at hand" Sakura grabbed both of Tenten's hands and lifted her off the couch to stand next to her "This girl needs a boyfriend"

Tenten's mouth dropped a little.

"Whoever said I……."

"It was kind of obvious" Sakura interrupted

Tenten lowered her head, with and ominous aura surrounding her.

"Come on Tenten" Sakura laughed nervously and grabbed both her hands so Tenten wouldn't grab something sharp.

"We want to set you up at the Hyuuga ball" she continued

"What" Tenten answered confused "I thought that was forbidden to commoners"

"Tenten your not a commoner" she answered a bit sadly "and plus" she said perking up a bit.

"Hinata can get you in, Ino will do the dress, and me everything else"

"Please give it a try" she said giving her best puppy dog eyes.

Tenten sighed "I'll think about it"

"Fine" Sakura pouted for like the fifth time that day when her eyes suddenly took a mischievous glint" so….. Who was that handsome guy I saw with you"

"A handsome guy" Ino said excitedly with the same mischievous glint in her eyes "how naughty"

"It wasn't like that" Tenten said throwing her hands into the air "And anyway how did you know that, were you stalking me"

"Tenten not stalking" gasped Sakura "More like observing"

"Isn't that stalking" Naruto whispered to Kiba who in turn snickered.

Tenten rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on.

_**They are all absolutely crazy**_

_Late evening _

Tenten walked through the woods pushing branches out of her way. After the whole stalking incident was over they mostly played around and made jokes. But she left earlier so she could go train. For some reason she just had a nagging feeling in the back of her head. So she followed her instincts.

"It looks so beautiful tonight" she commented to herself as she looked up at the night sky. There was a full moon tonight and it cast a silver light on everything making it look magical. The stars were also stunning tonight, the only way you could see them like that was in the woods.

The training sight was near so Tenten quickened her pace. She stepped around the last tree that separated her from the training sight and stopped.

_**Someone is here**_

The moon cast a silvery shadow around the person and upon closer inspection Tenten realized this was the person from the village. Actually it might not be a guy at all. This person had long dark hair held together by a low ponytail, a feminine face but a strong jaw that could belong to male. The person was in a regular meditation position, legs crossed, eyes closed, and an air of peace surrounded the area.

Tenten gave a smirk. Even though the person wasn't doing anything this was private property. And she had a right to protect herself against trespassers right? So she reached into her dress pulled out a knife, took aim and fired.

The knife whistled through the air, immediately breaking the silence. Tenten wasn't aiming for him she was just testing him to see what would happen. And as the knife imbedded itself into the ground next to the person, and the persons eyes opened she found her curiosity had spiked.

"Missed on purpose?" came the obvious question

"Wouldn't you like to know" Tenten answered

_**Very interesting indeed**_

Hello everybody after a full year I am back with the second chappy. Sorry about the long wait folks I'm gonna try to update as much as I can from now on. Really I'm gonna try so please have patience with me. Special thanks to all who reviewed which included

**Chica-anime 4ever**

**iheartyu.xD**

**Dreaming101**

**Icha Icha Dragon Wolf**

**Yume Dust**

**Azekah**

**Thanks yall you guy's are awesome and I hope your still with me . Oh yea MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
